


V koronténě

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Infuriating sherlock, M/M, Ponorková nemoc
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Co je horšího než nudící se, okázale otravný Sherlock? Nudící se, okázale otravný Sherlock, s kterým trčíte v karanténě. A jakkoliv už John otrlý, ponorková nemoc na sebe nedá dlouho čekat...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	V koronténě

**_221 B Baker Street_ **

  1. **_den karantény_**



Je pozdní odpoledne jednoho zvlášť odporného pošmourného dne a obývací pokoj Baker Street se otřásá frenetickým dupáním a řevem nesoucím se ze Sherlockovy ložnice. John, schovaný za novinami, na které se v tom randálu ne a ne soustředit, otráveně protočí oči. A sotva je vrátí k článku a znovu jimi najde ten proklatý řádek, který se pokouší zhruba tak na šestnáctý pokus přečíst, vpadne do obýváku Velký Detektiv osobně.

„Prý si ten modem můžeme objednat!“ zařve a hodí mobil obloukem na gauč. „A oni ho můžou objednat u dodavatele, takže by tady byl zhruba příští týden. Příští týden! To snad nemyslí vážně! Tak jsem jim vysvětlil, co ještě můžou, debilové jedni neschopní, co můžou konkrétně mně, a oni-“

„Jinými slovy nebudeme mít internet už zhruba nikdy,“ zavrčí John nasupeně. „Děkuju mockrát, fakt. Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že se máš držet na uzdě a neotvírat si na nikoho hubu? Vždycky to jenom zho-“

„A Mycroft!“ nenechá se Sherlock ve svém hulákání rušit, „Mycroft, který ti je schopný do hodiny dodat zlatou cihlu nebo plány severokorejských atomových hlavic nebo pro mě za mě třeba hajzl z ISS, tak tenhle Mycroft nám prý nemůže dovézt modem! Nebo překonfigurovat jednu z těch dvaceti štěnic, co tu má, aby generovala internet nebo tak něco! Kdepak! On sice může rozpoutat nebo ukončit válku v libovolné zemi světa, sesadit krále nebo prezidenta podle své momentální nálady a ekonomicky potopit jakýkoliv kontinent se mu zrovna zachce, ale dostat na Baker Street internet? Kdepak! Na to on je krátký!“

„Kristova noho, tak budeme pár dní offline! Aby ses z toho nezbláznil!“ praští John s novinami vztekle o stůl a síla jeho hlasu si se Sherlockovou nijak nezadá. I jemu už ta blbá karanténa leze na mozek a Sherlock, předvádějící manýry umanutého tříletého spratka, tomu ani trochu nepomáhá.

A teď ještě budou bez internetu. Paráda.

„Vezmi si knížku! Pusť si televizi! Dodělej si ty pokusy s tou příšerně páchnoucí oslizlou věcí, co kape v lednici z dvířek! Jsi nejgeniálnější hlava Británie, tak se sakra nějak zabav! A přestaň konečně pořád remcat!“

„Ale mně uhnije mozek! Už začal, cítím, jak se rozpadá! Už tu trčíme přes týden a teď nemůžu ani řešit případy na dálku! Zblázním se tady!“ Sherlock si dramaticky prohrábne divoce rozčepýřené kudrny a divoce zagestikuluje.

„To se dřív zblázním já z tebe! Jsi jako malej smrad! Jsou to dva týdny, Sherlocku, dva mizerný týdny karantény. Jsme v půlce. To zvládneme. Teda jestli konečně sklapneš, protože jestli budeš pořád držkovat, tak tě vezmu něčím přes hlavu, abys konečně sklapnul!“

„Už se klepu hrůzou,“ odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdlivě. „A navíc si nemáš co stěžovat, když je to všechno tvoje vina!“

„Moje vina?“

„No byl snad nakažený můj pacient? Je to snad kvůli mně?“

„Ty žádný pacienty nemáš!“

„No právě! Kdyby sis ze mě vzal příklad, tak netrčíme v podělaný karanténě!“

„Říká někdo, kdo domů vodí bezdomovce z půlky města! Co myslíš, že sem tak asi natahají oni? Duhy a jednorožce? Jenom si hezky vzpomeň na ten svrab loni!“

„Kvůli svrabu jsme nebyli v karanténě!“

„Ne, jenom jsme museli sterilizovat byt odshora dolů a já jsem strávil-„

„Teď je to horší! Nemůžeme na krok a paní Hudsonová mi ani nepřinese sušenky, protože se iracionálně bojí, že-“

„Nebojí se iracionálně! Víš jak je to pro někoho v jejím věku nebezpečný? Dokud nepřejde inkubační doma, tak s jistotou nevíme, že jsme to nechytli! Ale ty seš tak sobeckej, že-“

„Tak proč to sem taháš, když ji můžeš zabít? Pak kdo je sobecký!“

John vydá neartikulovaný, frustrovaný skřek a začne tlouct hlavou do stolu.

„Tak vidíš!“ vyloží si jeho počínání Sherlock po svém a namíří na něj prst v obviňujícím gestu. „Jsi ten nejhorší podnájemník na světě! A ten nejhorší spolubydlící!“

Johnova rezignace se v tu ránu přetaví v bezbřehou zuřivost.

„Já že jsem ten nejhorší spolubydlící na světě? Jako fakt??? Ty neuklízíš, nenakupuješ, nevaříš, vůbec nechápeš koncept soukromí, bereš si moje věci bez dovolení, kvůli tobě nám co chvíli obrací byt naruby protidrogový a instaluje štěnice půlka britský vlády, z lednice je biohazard, že by z něj měli staženou prdel i v cizinecký legii, a JÁ jsem ten nejhorší spolubydlící na světě?“ řičí John nevěřícně.

„A ty zase neustále fňukáš, pořád se ti něco nelíbí, vodíš si sem nemožný ženský, vždycky vyplácáš všechnu teplou vodu, ničíš mi pokusy a máš utkvělou představu, že každá minuta, kdy člověk nežvýká a nepolyká, vede k okamžitý smrti…“ chrlí ze sebe Sherlock na oplátku.

„Ničím ti pokusy?“ přeruší ho John. „Cože?“

„Neustále! Třeba minulý týden! Rychlost hniloby malíčků, potřeboval jsem ještě-“

„Bylo to v tekutým stavu! Jak jsem měl vědět-“

„Nebylo to hotové. Nebo týden předtím, znehodnotil jsi mi celý půlroční experiment s prachem! Zrovna, když-“

„Za to si můžeš sám! Kdybys neškvařil ty vlasy, nemusel jsem dělat průvan! Málem jsem se udusil!“

„To nebyly vlasy, to byly chlupy. Lidské. Z -“

„Kristepane! Sklapni! Nechci to vědět!“

„Záviselo na tom celé alibi jednoho nespravedlivě odsouzeného, ale co je lidský život proti Johnovu nedostatku svěžího vánku! A měsíc předtím jsi mi zničil experiment s tavením polyesterových vláken-“

„To byly moje svetry!“

„Za to bys mi měl spíš poděkovat. A celý svět s tebou.“

„To asi sotva, protože svět, na rozdíl od tebe, není snobská primadona, která se zhroutí, když na sobě někdo nemá hadry od Versaceho!“

„Já na sobě nemám-“

„To byl příklad! Nevím, co na sobě konkrétně máš, ovšem na někoho, kdo tvrdí, že tělo je jen transport a nezaslouží si slušný zacházení, ho balíš do absurdního množství kašmíru a hedvábí a kdovíjakýho dalšího snobismu, kterým se vzájemně oslňujou zhejčkaný klimakterický paničky!“

„Zatímco polyesterové hrůzy jako z pozůstalosti po prastrýcovi jsou to pravé pro správného muže?“

„Nevypadám jako žádnej prastrejc!“ vyjede John, ale vzápětí mávne rezignovaně rukou. „Ale víš co? I kdyby. Nemám potřebu si na nic hrát, jsem chlápek ve středních letech, utahanej a kulhavej a rozbitej a žádný sebelepší balení na tom nic nezmění,“ prohlásí náhle tichým, unaveným hlasem. Má všeho akorát tak dost.

„Nic takovýho nejsi!“ vyhrkne Sherlock dotčeně. „A už skoro nekulháš! Nedělej ze sebe důchodce, Johne, máš už něco za sebou, ale strávil jsi půl života jako voják a je to znát - jsi pořád ve formě, je to vidět na držení těla, je to vidět na postavě, na svalech… Podle čeho myslíš, že jsem to okamžitě poznal? Tak proč to všechno zabíjet nějakou umělohmotnou ohavností, co z tebe udělá rozkydlého strýce?!“

„To není ohav-“ začne John, ale vzápětí se zarazí. „To všechno?“ zopakuje překvapeně. „Co jako všechno?“

„N-nic konkrétního,“ zakoktá Sherlock, náhle rozpačitě. „To... tak obecně… jakože každý máme nějaké klady,“ dodá nepřesvědčivě.

„Jako co třeba?“

„No… tak… různě.“

„No jistě,“ ušklíbne se hořce John. „Všechno, akorát si na nic zrovna teď nemůžeš vzpomenout, že jo. Pěkně kecáš, co? Holt se budeš muset smířit s tím, že tvůj poskok je postarší, utahanej strejc v hnusným svetru,“ svalí se zpátky do křesla s rezignovaným povzdychnutím, které Sherlockovi způsobní podivné zatrnutí v hrudníku, a chňapne po odložených novinách.

Konverzace skončila.

„Máš pěkná ramena,“ pronese po několika minutách ticha náhle Sherlock. „Je na nich vidět většina života ve špičkové kondici. A ruce, které dokonale spojují vojáka a lékaře. Expresivní oči.“

John omráčeně položí noviny a překvapeně na Sherlocka zírá.

„A mám vážně rád tvůj úsměv.“

Ticho se protahuje skoro do nekonečna.

„No… teda… um… díky,“ pokusí se John o lehký tón, a hanebně selže. „Já… eh… jsem zrovna chtěl… Dáš si taky čaj?“ vyhrkne a rychlostí podezřele připomínající útěk mizí do kuchyně.

„Rád.“

*

„Já… no, víš… s tou paničkou jsem to tak nemyslel…“ začne ze sebe John rozpačitě soukat, jakmile se spolu znovu usadí v obýváku s kouřícími šálky v dlaních.

„Ale myslel,“ koutek Sherlockových úst se pobaveně zvedne.

„No… dobře, tak myslel, ale jenom proto, že je to v naprostým kontrastu s tím, co říkáš,“ připustí John váhavě. „Jak ti nesejde na vlastním těle a na názorech ostatních, a přitom se vždycky rádoby tajemně schováváš za límec, pohazuješ vlasama, dramaticky si strháváš šálu, košile nosíš tak těsný, že jim co nevidět uletí knoflíky, a kalhoty ti div nerupnou, kdykoliv se ohneš a vystrčíš ten svůj úžasnej zad-“ John se zděšeně odmlčí, ruka vyletí k ústům a v očích se mu objeví výraz čiré hrůzy.

Sherlock na něj překvapeně civí, mozek nevěřícně zaseknutý. _Co to sakra…_

„Cože?“

„Nic. Vůbec nic! Nevím, co jsi slyšel! Asi nějakou pitomost,“ vysvětluje John překotně a jeho tváře rapidně získávají barvu zralého rajčete.

Sherlockův mozek už se ale chytil, naskočil a dedukuje bleskovou rychlostí. „Úžasnej zad-?“ zopakuje tázavě a měří si Johna pronikavým pohledem.

„Úžasnej… za d… za drahý peníze pořízenej kabát!“ vyhrkne John s několikerým zakoktáním. „Je vážně pěknej, kvalitně ušitej, fakt se mi líbí, no, ta barva je dobrá a sedne ti a…“

V Sherlockově tváři se mísí pobavení s odhodláním a ještě něčím, špatně identifikovatelným. „Tak to jo,“ pokývá uznale hlavou, „to jsi řekl moc hezky. Ale víš, že ta věta absolutně nedává smysl, že jo?“

„Mně dává smysl dokonalej, protože ten vlající kabát k celýmu tomu dramatu kolem tebe neoddělitelně patří,“ drmolí John závratnou rychlostí, „a teď, jestli mě omluvíš, už jsem dneska fakt unavenej a potřebuju si jít lehnout,“ chvatně se zvedne.

„Neomluvím.“

„C-cože?“

„Ještě by mě zajímalo, co se líbí tobě na mně,“ pronese Sherlock, v očích nevyzpytatelný výraz. „Na oplátku, rozumíš.“

„Ech! No to… Asi… asi nic konkrétního, já si tě zase tak neprohlížím a…“

„Teď to naopak znělo, jako že si mě prohlížíš docela pozorně.“

„Nesmysl. A teď už vážně potřebuju…“

Sherlock vstane ze svého křesla a pomalu přejde až k Johnovi. „Ale no tak. Já jsem to tobě řekl, když jsi chtěl. Tak nebuď srab.“

John naprázdno otevře ústa, v kterých má náhle nějak sucho. „Tak jo. Máš hezký vlasy a postavu a zajímavý oči,“ vychrlí ze sebe s pohledem zabořeným do země. „Dobrou noc!“

Sherlock mu zastoupí cestu. 

„A dál?“

„Co jako dál? Neblbni a nech mě projít,“ pokusí se John o normální, kamarádský tón, protože se přece nic zásadního neděje, jenom úplně normální přátelské pošťuchování. Nic podstatného. Vůbec nic. Jen kdyby mu ten proklatý obličej tak nesálal horkostí.

„Nelíbí se ti toho na mně víc?“ udělá Sherlock ten poslední krok, který je dělí, a vpije se Johnovi hluboce do očí. „Já jsem to taky trochu zkrátil,“ přizná nezvykle tichým hlasem. „Líbí se mi vějířky vrásek kolem tvých očí, když se směješ. To, že máš vždycky teplé ruce. Líbí se mi ta lehkost a samozřejmost, s kterou ve svém těle funguješ… To já neumím.“

John ztěžka polkne a zatne ruce v pěst, aby nebylo vidět, jak se mu chvějí prsty.

„A ze všeho nejvíc,“ pokračuje Sherlock hlasem, z kterého Johnovi běhají mrazivé jiskřičky po páteři, „se mi líbí jizva na tvém rameni.“

Doktor si pohrdavě odfrkne.

„Protože díky ní jsi tady. Se mnou.“

John roztřeseně vydechne a s téměř bolestným výrazem pevně stiskne víčka.

_Je to tady. Teď, anebo nikdy._

Dlouze a odhodlaně se nadechne.

„Máš nádherný vlasy a oči a lícní kosti a rty a neskutečně sexy krk a ramena a hrudník a břicho a nohy, s kterýma bys mohl z fleku do modelingu, a ty nejúžasnější obří a šikovný a citlivý ruce, jaký jsem kdy viděl,“ vychrlí na jeden nádech a ustrašeně zvedne oči k Sherlockovým.

_Kostky jsou vrženy._

Sherlock ho pozoruje beze stopy své obvyklé sebejistoty, se směsicí nejistoty, strachu a odhodlání ve tváři.

„A úžasnej zadek?“ doplní nakonec, mnohem méně suverénně, než by si přál.

„A úžasnej zadek,“ hlesne John, hlasem úplně stejně přiškrceným.

Sherlock ho vzápětí neobratně chytí za ruce, několik vteřin je svírá ve svých a pak si je pomalu, s očima upřenýma do Johnových, přitiskne právě na ten jmenovaný zadek. Úžasný, kulatý a pevný zadek, který nebohého doktora už tak dlouho pronásleduje ve snech i ve všech nestřežených okamžicích bdění. Teď po něm labužnicky přejede rukama a vzápětí ho pevně stiskne a prudce si za něj Sherlocka přitáhne. Jejich těla se k sobě přimknou tak těsně, až to z obou vymámí tiché slastné zasténání, Sherlockovy ruce vystřelí Johnovi za krk a do vlasů a vzápětí se jejich rty setkají v prvním hladovém polibku.

A je to první večer za celou karanténu, kdy John od Sherlocka neslyší ani jedinou stížnost.

**_221 B Baker Street_ **

  1. **_den karantény_**



„Sherlocku?“

„Uhm?“

„Zvládli jsme to.“

„Eh?“

„Karanténu. Dneska končí. Zítra můžeš vyrazit do ulic.“

„Hm…“

„Co?“

„No… Víš, myslím, že bychom měli být zodpovědní a nic neuspěchat. Už zdokumentovali spoustu případů, kdy byla inkubační doba delší než dva týdny a…“

„Ale pořád jsou to statisticky nevýznamné výjimky, je nepravdě-“

„Mysli na paní Hudsonovou! Vážně jsi tak bezohledný, že budeš riskovat její život???“

„Ale to přece-“

„Tak vidíš! Jsem rád, že se shodneme! A teď laskavě naval kus peřiny, ať mi nemrznou nohy, a konečně se rozhodni, jestli teda kachnu, nebo krevety, protože já už umírám hlady!“

„Tak… kachnu.“

„Super. A teď už se jenom nějak zabavit, než dorazí… Ten internet pořád nejde, co?“

„Ne.“

„No… Tak co se dá dělat…“

„Já se z tebe vážně zblázním, víš to?“

„Vím. A teď ze sebe tohle laskavě stáhni, jo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Moc se těším na každý komentář! :o)


End file.
